


SUPN DRESDEN FILES FUSION

by whomii2



Series: Supernatural crossovers [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural characters in Dresden Files universe. Some knowledge of Dresden Files books/TV helpful but not necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Universe 1: Sam=Harry

**Author's Note:**

> different versions of the same fusion idea. In this universe:  
> Sam=Harry Dresden; Dean=Thomas; Novaks=Carpenters; Gabriel=Bob, Castiel=sword

Sam made a face and went to pay his spirit-in-a-skull, Gabriel, for the spirit’s suggestions on the most likely cause of the recent deaths in the park. Sam slipped the copy of the trashy novel Casa Erotica under the skull and wished his spirit of intellect would take payment for his information in something other than pornography. Sam wouldn’t subscribe to any of the adult magazines on principle and was always mortified when he had to go buy new ones to reward Gabriel for his help. He thought resentfully that his big brother, Dean, certainly had more porn than any one man could need but Dean was unwilling to let Sam have even one copy of Busty Asian Beauties to give to Gabriel. 

  


Dean was a White Court Vampire, or what was more commonly referred to as an Incubus. Like other White Court Vampires Dean was loaded with sex appeal. His attractiveness won him plenty of willing partners and Dean would feed on the sexual energy produced during his many hook-ups. Sam wasn’t sure why Dean would need so much porn in view of his hectic social life or what good the porn would be to an incubus who fed off of the sexual energy of others.

  


Sam gathered up the charms he had created with Gabriel’s help in addition to his usual arsenal and headed out to meet his allies. 

  


Sam arrived at the Novak’s a short time later. Jimmy greeted Sam with a big goofy grin and invited him inside. Sam mused that it was odd that his own peers in the wizard world viewed him with fear and suspicion while the devout Jimmy was one of Sam’s most loyal and steadfast friends. As a child, Sam had fallen victim to the evil plotting of the black wizard, Azazel. Sam had rebelled against Azazel’s plans and had ultimately killed him in a magic duel. The other wizards whispered that he had been tainted by Azazel’s evil but Sam suspected they were more concerned with the power Sam had shown in defeating Azazel.

  


Sam had fully expected to be treated with suspicion and disdain by the holy warrior, but had been stunned instead by Jimmy’s quite acceptance and concern for Sam’s well being. Jimmy often invited Sam over for weekend cook-outs, giving Sam a small taste of a normal family life. Jimmy’s wife Amelia would make salads, lemonade, and cakes while Jimmy would cook a prodigious number of burgers on the grill (Jimmy loved burgers). Meanwhile, Jimmy’s daughter Claire would show Sam her drawings and try to bring him up to date on the latest animated cartoon the Novaks had seen. As a wizard, Sam had a disastrous effect on technology making it almost impossible for him to see movies in the theatre. Claire had taken it upon herself to keep Sam abreast of current pop culture. Dean had almost laughed himself silly when he learned about Sam & Claire’s Disney Princess gossip sessions and said it just proved Sam was a big girl. Dean also said if Sam went too much longer without a cut they could start braiding each others hair. Sam was currently low on funds, and although Dean had offered a free cut as Dean was currently working in a beauty parlor Sam knew better than to trust his brother with his hair.

  


Jimmy worked as a freelance CPA to earn extra money and so was wearing a rumpled suit. To save time Jimmy didn’t change but instead went to retrieve the sword Castiel. As he slid on the scabbard containing Castiel he stood a little straighter and became more serious as befitted a Knight of the Cross. He donned a tan trench coat to conceal the presence of the sword while in public. 

  


Dean was out front leaning against the side of his Impala having arrived shortly after Sam. Dean was something of a connoisseur of cars and greeted Sam with his usual derisive remarks on the car Sam drove and the likelihood it would even get them to their destination. However, having seen the damage Sam‘s car had taken during their various hunts Dean refused to let the Impala be drawn into the line of fire. Sam snarked that maybe Amelia would let them borrow the minivan if Dean was so strongly opposed to Sam‘s car. Jimmy paled and cast furtive eyes at the house and quickly offered the use of his battered but dependable truck. Jimmy‘s status as a Knight had the benefit of divine providence, and Jimmy‘s truck had never had a flat tire, broken down, or even run out of gas despite all the hard use it had seen over the years. Dean frowned as he weighed the embarrassment of being seen driving the truck versus the ignominy of being forced to be a passenger. Ultimately Dean opted to drive so he could pick the music (also because Jimmy drove like a little old lady). So, having arranged themselves and their various weapons in the cramped truck they sped off to confront evil and save some innocents to the blaring sound of classic rock music.


	2. Universe 2: Dean=Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this universe: Dean=Harry Dresden the wizard; Sam=Mouse the dog; Bobby=Bob the skull; Castiel=Mafia boss John Marcone; Uriel=Hendricks; Balthazar=Gard the Valkyrie; Gabriel=Toot-Toot the fairy; Rufus=Mister the cat]

Dean put the finishing touches on his client’s potion, following Bobby’s instructions carefully. This was an unusual method of pest control, but Dean was used to that. The type of people willing to hire a wizard from the yellow pages tended to think outside the box and have unusual demands. Since Dean refused to do love potions or endless-purses, he couldn’t afford to be too picky about the other requests his clients made. And sometimes he couldn’t afford to be too picky about his clients, either. Normally he would have turned this one down but the request, while unusual, was rather benign and Dean could use the money. With Bobby’s suggestions Dean thought they had come up with a rather elegant solution to the client’s problem. Bobby was a spirit of intellect and contained an encyclopedic knowledge of magic. He was currently residing in a human skull and acting as Dean’s lab assistant (as well as Dean’s confidante and surrogate father figure, as Dean had known Bobby since he was a child).

Dean’s large black cat Rufus glared down disdainfully from on top of a book shelf at the activity below, waiting for things to quiet down so he could take a nap. Sam, the temple dog Dean had raised from a puppy, heaved himself to his massive paws and padded over to inspect the proceedings. While once small enough to ride in the pocket of Dean’s coat, Sam was now enormous and looked more like a shaggy pony than a dog. Sam had taken on the role of Dean’s guard dog with dedication and now frequently accompanied Dean when he went hunting the malevolent supernatural forces that might invade the city Dean had chosen to protect. Sam’s size, unflappable nature, and affinity for magic made him an excellent choice to watch Dean’s back and pull Dean out of dangerous situations. Most of Dean’s allies also attributed Sam with more intelligence, or at least more common sense, than his so called master. 

Dean grabbed his nearly finished potion, his bribery stash, and his dog and left his apartment to get the last thing needed to activate the potion. He paused outside his door to contemplate whether walking or driving was a better option. As a wizard, Dean’s magic had a detrimental effect on technology. Dean had developed something of a destructive reputation amongst those who knew him, although whether that was due to his unfortunate effect on technology or to his temper was an open question. Certainly, not all of the fires he had caused were due to shorted computers. Dean’s beloved Impala as an older car had managed to survive both Dean’s presence and also being at ground zero during several of Dean’s firefights. Much as he loved driving the car, one of the few pieces of technology he could enjoy, Dean also didn’t want to push his luck and figured he could walk to the park rather than risk Murphy’s Law dooming his car to another round of repairs. So he took off down the street at a quick pace, Sam happily trotting along by his side.

Several blocks later Dean arrived at the park and moved to a secluded section amongst some trees. He placed a large candy bar on the ground and stepped back to summon his connection to the Never-Never, home of the fairy courts. Gabriel was a dewdrop fairy with a sweet tooth who was willing to help Dean out on occasion in exchange for a sugar fix. An annoying whistled version of “It’s a Small World” heralded the diminutive fairy’s arrival. Gabriel flitted into view, made several loop-de-loops, and landed beside the candy bar after ensuring he liberally coated Dean in fairy dust. Dean growled while Sam wagged his tail and greeted Gabriel with a doggy grin. Dean cursed under his breath but collected a portion of the fairy dust off of his coat to add as the final ingredient to his potion. Dean’s mood improved when Sam nearly knocked the small fairy over with a slobbery lick. Now it was Gabriel’s turn to curse as he grabbed his candy and shot up out of licking range. He made sure to splatter Dean as he cleaned the slobber off and then zipped off to return to the Never-Never and enjoy his candy. Dean praised his dog with a “Good boy” and ambled off to find a pay phone and contact his client. As he walked he made a mental note to discuss possible enhancements to the wards around his home with Bobby, as no doubt Gabriel was off plotting horrible vengeance for the indignity. Next time Dean would need to bring 2 candy bars if he wanted to appease the fairy.

Dean fidgeted at the designated meeting spot, trying to look inconspicuous and non-threatening and failing at both due to the presence of the super-size mutt lounging at his side. He sighed as he saw the sleek limo approaching indicating the arrival of Castiel Novak, his unwelcome client. Castiel had seized control of the local Outfit during a bloody civil war and had instituted iron control over the previous chaos. Dean wasn’t too fond of the Outfit but had to admit that Castiel seemed to have more scruples than others of his ilk. In fact, his policies on what he allowed to go on in his city had earned him the nickname “The Angel.” While that might make him best of a bad lot in Dean’s books, Dean still chafed at having to do the bidding of any member of the outfit, even in a small way. The limo pulled up beside Dean and the tinted windows lowered to reveal the passengers. Castiel’s bodyguard, Uriel, glared at Dean while silently radiating his disapproval. Balthazar, Castiel’s magical consultant (since Dean had proved so contrary), smirked at Dean with his usual amused disdain. Dean got the impression that while Balthazar might allow that Dean had a lot of power as a combat wizard, that Dean’s skills otherwise lacked finesse. Dean figured that Balthazar was too snooty and lazy to take the time to come up with the solution Castiel had requested of Dean (that or Balthazar got paid a heck of a lot more per hour than Dean, not that Dean liked to think about that). Castiel stared at Dean fixedly as Dean passed the potion to Balthazar, and after Balthazar’s nod indicating its authenticity ordered Uriel to pass over payment. Dean counted out his fee slowly under Uriel’s fuming glower, even though he knew Castiel would never be so crass as to cheat him. In fact, Castiel politely offered to provide a lift home. Dean was going to refuse on general principle until an evil idea occurred to him. He surprised everyone present by agreeing. As Dean and Sam climbed in the back with the others, Dean used his dog’s enormous bulk as an excuse to slide over and press up against Cas’s side, liberally transferring most of the fairy dust from Dean’s coat to Cas’s suit. Dean acquired a drink from the minibar and sat back in the comfy leather seat to bask in his victory.

If only he could have managed to dust Uriel…


End file.
